Repas de Famille
by HaruKuro
Summary: C'est la première fois que tous deux participent à un repas de famille... chez les Holmes.


**Repas de Famille**

John Watson trouvait cette situation... surréaliste.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel Lestrade, qui paraissait tout aussi troublé que lui. Néanmoins il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage. C'était le tic agitant sa jambe droite qui parlait pour lui. Et ce fut la main de Mycroft, se posant doucement dessus, qui y mit fin. Pour le moment tout du moins.

Après tout ils se trouvaient dans le manoir des Holmes. Dans une salle à manger autour d'un repas somptueux comme ils en avaient tous deux rarement vu. Mis à part peut-être dans les films... Et autour de ce repas, de cette table à la nappe nacrée et impeccable, la famille Holmes. Les parents ; les deux fils ; les oncles ; les tantes ; les compagnons de ces derniers ; leurs enfants.

Et eux.

Un médecin revenu d'Afghanistan et un inspecteur de Scotland Yard. Les regards convergeaient souvent vers eux, puis vers leurs compagnons de vie qui restaient de glace. La mère Holmes semblait s'en moquer royalement, discutant tranquillement avec Mycroft tout en découpant son morceau de rôti. Néanmoins, par de brefs instants, John avait vraiment l'intention qu'elle leur portait, à lui et à Gabriel, un air pincé.

Oui, c'était sûr que si elle espérait avoir des petits-enfants, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite avec ces deux fils...

Sherlock retint un autre soupir et se pencha vers lui pour attraper le pichet d'eau. John n'était pas dupe, il savait que le détective consultant lui en voulait encore _légèrement_ d'avoir dû accepter l'invitation du repas de famille que leur apportait Mycroft. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait pas eu le choix non plus ! Il avait beau le redire au brun, celui-ci était têtu et ne voulait rien entendre.

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Cela fait des mois que tu refuses toutes les demandes de ta mère ! Ça ne se fait pas enfin ! s'était-il exclamé après le départ du « gouvernement britannique ».

-Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas revenu les voir et ils le vivaient très bien ! avait répliqué Sherlock en grognant. Les périodes de Noël et du nouvel an t'abrutissent l'esprit décidément !

La pique de colère et de rancune avait touché en plein cœur John mais il avait simplement haussé les épaules et était parti faire un tour à Regent's Park pour se calmer. Il n'aimait pas de disputer avec Sherlock – ça ne servait pas à grand chose – et il préférait de loin réfléchir au dehors, luttant contre la chaleur caniculaire, la pluie et le vent ou encore le froid polaire plutôt que d'affronter son ami, colocataire, collègue de travail et amant.

-La prochaine fois tu iras seul ! avait dit d'un ton bougon Sherlock lorsqu'il était revenu, trempé jusqu'aux os et l'air très fatigué.

Le détective avait posé une serviette sur les mèches mouillées et avait presque arraché le blouson gorgé d'eau pour le suspendre devant la cheminée où se trouvait un bon feu – fait par les bons soins de leur logeuse. John l'avait remercié silencieusement et était allé prendre une bonne douche – chaude cette fois – pour se rhabiller avec des vêtements secs. Deux jours plus tard ils étaient partis à bord d'une des voitures que leur avait apprêté Mycroft pour la campagne et la demeure des géniteurs des deux hommes.

Ce qu'avait pu constater l'ancien soldat dès son arrivée entre ses murs était qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et ce dont il était persuadé c'était que Gabriel ressentait lui aussi ce sentiment qui vous empoignait à la gorge et ne vous lâchait plus.

Cela l'avait surpris de voir leur « collègue » ici. Puis il s'y était rapidement fait (après tout sa liaison avec le frère aîné de Sherlock n'était plus tellement une grande nouvelle pour eux) et il avait même découvert un certain réconfort à ne pas se sentir tellement seul et abandonné au milieu de tous ces intellectuels, de toute cette richesse, de tout ce monde qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Le regard de la mère rencontra le sien et elle plissa les yeux. Il se sentit tout nu, tout misérable face à elle. Comme si cette femme âgée qui avait gardé toute sa beauté d'antan pouvait tout savoir de lui en un coup d'œil avisé. Comme ses fils.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes médecin ? lança-t-elle d'un ton badin.

-Oui.

-Vous avez fait la guerre, aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est cela.

-Un parler franc, des réponses qui ne traînent pas... J'espère que mon fils ne vous ennuie pas trop avec ses élucubrations et son penchant pour le danger.

-Maman, souffla le concerné en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Non. Je le suis volontiers. Ça m'apprend énormément, répondit doucement John avec un faible sourire.

Elle arqua un sourcil, pas du tout étonnée, et afficha elle-même un air confiant en hochant la tête.

-C'est bien qu'il soit accompagné par un garçon comme vous. Vous me semblez avoir la tête sur les épaules, John. Comme vous, Gabriel.

Ce dernier releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom. John ne se formalisa pas du « garçon » qui lui était adressé et regarda Sherlock, qui fulminait dans son coin en fusillant de temps à autre ses parents d'un œil acéré. Dépassé par une telle colère qu'il ne comprenait pas le médecin soupira brièvement, posa une main sur la cuisse du détective et eut toute son attention avec une pointe de curiosité.

-Tu veux bien m'indiquer les toilettes, s'il te plaît ?

L'éclat gris, vert s'éclaira et il se leva, ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser pour sortir de la salle à manger d'un pas décisif. John fit des excuses pour deux, marmonna vaguement le pourquoi du comment et suivit rapidement son compère, trop gêné d'avoir autant d'attention sur lui aussi soudainement.

Sherlock l'attendait au bout du couloir, l'air impassible et les mains sur les hanches.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse pour m'éclipser ! se hâta de dire John en voyant la lueur particulière dans les yeux assombris de son ami. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes !

-Mais bien sûr... fit Sherlock en souriant narquoisement. À d'autres, John, mais pas à moi veux-tu.

-Ah oui ? Et comment peux-tu être aussi certain que ce soit autre chose que d'aller simplement se vider la vessie, dis-moi ? lâcha le blond tout en gravissant les marches à la suite du détective.

-Tu aurais simplement demander à ma charmante mère ou à son frère avec qui tu as sympathisé où elles se trouvaient. Mais tu l'as demandé à moi, ce qui dévoile par derrière quelque intention à vouloir quitter la table pour commettre _quelque chose_ loin du repas familial.

-Ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit tordu et mal placé parfois ! s'emporta John en écarquillant les yeux sous cette analyse. Je veux juste aller aux chiottes, bon sang !

Le brun parut déçu. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en ne cachant nullement sa déception et l'ancien soldat passa devant lui en secouant la tête pour refermer sèchement la porte après son passage. Il alluma le plafonnier, baissa sa braguette et secoua de nouveau la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément Sherlock était vraiment incorrigible ! Il savait bien que ce n'était pas simple pour lui de revenir ici – plus il était loin de sa famille, mieux c'était – mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir de la sorte.

Se sentant plus léger quelques secondes plus tard il tira la chasse d'eau, se lava les mains soigneusement et les sécha sur une serviette accrochée au mur. Lorsqu'il ressortit son compagnon était toujours là et paraissait toujours aussi mécontent. Il était adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches, le regard porté vers ses chaussures, les mèches tombant devant les yeux. Et John sentit sa colère s'envoler comme les cendres posées sur un rebord de fenêtre lorsqu'un coup de vent les emportent. Les réactions si puériles de Sherlock avaient toujours quelque chose d'innocent. D'inachevé. Elles étaient ce qu'il était au fond de lui : un homme qui avait grandi trop vite et dont la conscience enfantine revenait peu à peu pour profiter du temps qui ne lui avait pas été accordée.

Du moins était-ce ce que ressentait John en le voyant ainsi.

-Cela faisait combien de temps que tu ne les avais pas revu ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement comme si c'était un sujet tabou.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il pinça les lèvres, entrouvrit la bouche, la referma, jeta un coup d'œil un peu coupable au médecin avant de se reporter sur le tapis devant lui. Il haussa les épaules, comme si c'était anodin.

-Des années, lâcha-t-il, le souffle presque coupé.

John ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock m'était autant de distance entre lui et sa famille. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être qu'avec le temps cela viendrait. Pour le moment en tout cas il était complètement perdu.

Le détective s'écarta du mur. John attrapa sa manche, presque par automatisme, et le força à se retourner pour l'embrasser doucement.

Un baiser très simple, très tendre, très court. Il s'éloigna dès qu'il reçut la réponse à ce contact de la part de son compagnon et lui sourit, tenant sa main dans la sienne.

-On y retourne ?

Sherlock acquiesça lentement et se laissa entraîner par John.

**oOo**

Gabriel prit une longue bouffée de cigarette et inspira l'air frais de la nuit après avoir expiré toute la nicotine. Ce repas familial n'était pas si terrible que ça, il était juste surprenant sur le début. Et impressionnant, aussi. Il mit cela sur le fait que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus mangé avec autant de monde dans un cadre aussi respectable et civilisé. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel étoilé, se noyèrent dans l'étendue sombre où de milliards de petits points lumineux lui donnèrent le tournis en quelques secondes d'observation. Loin des lumières artificielles de la vie le ciel nocturne paraissait interminable. C'était beau... et un peu angoissant. Autant de systèmes, autant d'étoiles, autant de planètes... Ça lui faisait toujours un peu peur. Oh ! il avait les pieds sur terre. Néanmoins, parfois, il lui arrivait de réfléchir et de se créer quelque frayeur pour rien.

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et il eut un sourire au baiser qu'on lui donna sur la nuque.

-Tu as survécu avec brio, remarqua Mycroft en se plaçant à côté de lui. Je croyais que ce serait toi qui utiliserait l'excuse des toilettes en premier.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre. Est-ce un compliment ou une remarque désobligeante ?

-Prends-le comme tu le souhaites, ça ne m'empêchera nullement de dormir sur mes deux oreilles cette nuit.

Gabriel hocha la tête et écrasa sa cigarette contre sa semelle de chaussure, rangeant le mégot dans une petite boite en fer prévue à cet effet.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment alors.

Mycroft eut un sourire en coin en observant minutieusement les moindres gestes de son compagnon. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi prévenant, respectueux et simple. Gabriel Lestrade respirait la simplicité même, il ne se prenait jamais vraiment la tête hors de son travail. Il vivait des choses simples et tout lui convenait.

Enfin presque. Mycroft avait dû tout de même apprendre certaines choses qui ne devaient pas se reproduire. C'était ce qui l'intéressait au plus haut point avec Gabriel : il arrivait à le surprendre. Toujours. Pour des choses basiques qui plus est !

Il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur la tempe. Un soupir s'éleva dans le silence, puis la tête de l'inspecteur alla se poser sur son épaule. Ah. La tension et l'appréhension retombaient finalement, achevant son cher policier.

-Il est temps d'aller se coucher pour toi, déclara Mycroft en entraînant Gabriel vers la maison.

Ils croisèrent sa mère dans les couloirs. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit, qu'ils lui rendirent dans une parfaite synchronisation, et il sentit son regard les suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue.

Il savait que sa mère était un peu triste de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants pour tout de suite. Cependant, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, elle lui avait dit avec cette tendresse cachée qu'elle était heureuse pour eux deux. Autant pour lui avec Gabriel que pour Sherlock.

Il le savait déjà. Mais l'entendre de la bouche même de sa génitrice lui faisait toujours autant plaisir. Il sourit tendrement en regardant son amant s'endormir du sommeil du juste tout contre lui.


End file.
